Support is sought for the purchase of equipment for a transgenic mouse facility which is to be located in the Nelson Laboratories Animal Facility on the Busch Campus of Rutgers - The State University of New Jersey. A microinjection laboratory and specialized animal housing equipment will be a campus resource for investigators who wish to produce and maintain transgenic mice. A micropipette beveler is needed for preparation of injection pipettes used in the microinjection of mouse embryos. Ventilated microisolation cages are to be used to house valuable transgenic animals. The ventilated microisolation cage system protects cage occupants as a "cage-level barrier" but addresses the problem of poor intra-cage air quality that may arise with standard or "static" microisolation cages. The microisolation cages will also serve other research projects for which this level of protection is desirable and appropriate. For Rutgers, the Nelson Laboratories Animal Facility represents the culmination of a 6 year effort involving reorganization of the animal care program and a capital improvement program which has seen over $22 million spent on new construction and renovation of animal facilities. With the opening of this facility in October, 1992, Rutgers anticipates a site visit to achieve AAALAC accreditation in 1993.